Love doesn't equal Lust
by Anime-GuardianAngel
Summary: Sherlock is stuck watching over an injured friend when she brings up a topic that has been annoying her in regards to fan fiction. (Typed and formatted on an iPad so apologies for the format.) rated T for mentions of mature topics just to be safe. Edit 5/9/15: Fixed Formatting issue!


Sherlock listened to Olivia make yet another noise of frustration, bringing him out of his Mind Palace once more. He knew she was reading what she called "fan fiction"(he called it a waste of time) on her laptop and was failing in her attempts to be discreet about it. Knowing he wouldn't get anything done until she had ranted about whatever was wrong this time, the consulting detective turned to look at one of the two pathologists willing to work with him.

"What's bothering you about that trash now?" he asked.

"First off it's not trash," Olivia defended. "It's creative writing by various individuals that happen to have a wide range in writing abilities. It's an art that lets fans write out how they would like to see something in their favorite fandoms happen. It's a glimpse into the minds of what people want to see. Secondly, what's wrong is people don't get that love doesn't equal lust."

"An occurrence in reality as well," Sherlock pointed out, thinking of the Woman briefly.

"It's so annoying when writers have a couple admit their feelings then have sex right off the bat," the young pathologist continued, ignoring Sherlock's remark. "I mean get that maybe some relationships work like that but not enough long lasting ones have that kind of start to warrant so many stories. Just because there's romance doesn't mean you need lust, or at least so much of it that it causes a couple to have sex after being together for five seconds."

"You are aware of one night stands?" He raised an eyebrow at his guest. Mentally, Sherlock wondered how he got stuck with watching over Olivia while her broken leg healed. Oh yeah, it was his fault for locking her in the same room as Moriarty by accident. To be fair, the consulting criminal was the one who ended up in the full body cast.

"Yes Sherlock, but these writers are intending for the relationship to last," she almost seemed to scold him, as if Sherlock was a child asking a silly question. "I can't think of a single healthy relationship in real life that has as much lust as some of these stories. I know it's out there, but why do all the stories with only clean fluff seem to be so hard to find? I get some people want just smut but can't they at least warn the rest of us who want an actual plot better? I mean at least the Johnlock stories I've read have been good about not overloading people with lust."

"Johnlock?" Sherlock repeated, knowing that this couldn't be good. "The pairing name for you and John. Then you and Molly are called Sherlolly, while you, John, and Molly are called Jollock. Strangely enough I haven't seen the name for the foursome of you, John, Mary, and Molly."

"I'll go get your medicine for you," Sherlock said, getting up quickly. As he made tea for Olivia, Sherlock slipped in a sleeping drug. He decided that getting banned from the morgue and lab would be worth avoiding the direction the conversation was going. Listening to Olivia ranted about love and lust was one thing, but having her talk about what people were writing about him was another.

* * *

**This was just a way to rant about something I've seen in multiple fandoms, and it's just a bit annoying in my opinion. I have a friend that took months to kiss his girlfriend for the first time(they're no longer together and to be honest they only got together because one of them joking said they were in a relationship with the other person on Facebook, so yeah not a great start). Anyway, Olivia's last remark is something I'm curious about, what is the name for the pairing of Sherlock/John/Mary/Molly? Or better yet, why has no one written anything for this yet? Please review! Also, using a tablet for uploading is a pain. Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, just my OC Olivia.**

**Edit 5/9/15: Fixed the formatting!**


End file.
